


Washing Together

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Doggy Style, Erotica, Feels, Flip Fuck, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Twinks, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Gavin and Walker have no troubles when they shower together, seeing each other's naked bodies. It's what they do off camera that steams up the shower glass - an intimacy between two teenage studs.
Relationships: Walker Bryant/Gavin Magnus
Series: Quickies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 5





	Washing Together

Pressed to the metal shower wall as a deep groan passed through his soft lips, Gavin Magnus let his head tilt back and long blond hair to grip the wall. Craned slightly to the right, giving access to the tanned flesh of his neck and for the light to bounce off his silver necklace. His eyes were closed as pleasure washed over his body, drawn out by a pair of hands sliding over his wet chest. Massaging his firm abs and toned pecs with slow passion. 

To his neck, another pair of lips latched on. Suckling hungrily at the skin and grazing it gently with teeth, an action that sent powerful jolts of electricity throughout Gavin’s teenage body. The trained tongue circling around his flesh helped in making him moan, flowing through the softly marked out bitemarks. 

“Sooo much better then CoCo…” Gavin moaned, thinking of the numerous showers he had shared with his girlfriend. Especially the more interesting ones.

“Thanks, man,” Walker Bryant sunk his teeth deeper into the soft, tanned flesh as his thumbs began rubbing Gavin’s firm nipples. As he did this, Gavin shook feverishly then bucked his hips to grind himself up against Walker. Both of their teenage rods, aching hard, rubbed together as hot water flowed around them. The pair moaned, humping each other as tendrils of steam curled around their bodies. “Uuungh… mm, I can feel your dick… It’s so freakin’ hard,”

“Mmm, well I have the soat in the shower… how couldn’t I be hard.” Gavin smirked. 

“Soat??”

“The Sexiest of All Time.”

“You…” Walker chuckled, then pinched a nipple to make Gavin shout. “Are a terrible flirt,”

“Mmm and you're a sexy beast…” Gavin moaned happily.

Walker’s tongue traced up Gavin’s neck to the curve of his jaw, which he then followed up along as Gavin leaned back again, moaning. Walker, the taller of the two, easily found Gavin’s lips and licked across them. Tempting the softness to open for his tongue to slide inside, before he kissed the sexy blond twink.

“Mmm, you are so horny today…” Gavin moaned between Walker’s mouth work. Having been almost dragged to the shower by the other boy, not long after he arrived.

“You come to my house shirtless,” Walker nibbled at his lip, pulling back the soft pink flesh. “You look sexy, you flash me those eyes... You’re getting a horny Walker!”

Suddenly the taller boy knelt down. For a moment, Gavin smirked and bit his lip, pushing his hair back with biceps flexed thinking he was about to get another sweet blowjob from his best friend. Walker had a thirst for his dick. But instead, his feet slipped from the ground when two hands cupped the back of his knees. Lifting him up with no warning, so that Walker could lift him up and hold Gavin against the wall. Their lips smashed together again before Gavin could get a word out. Both moaned as their tongues fought a vicious battle, distracting from Walker sliding his cock down to rest just underneath Gavin’s soft ass, hotdogged between his cheeks.

“Mmmmm, this is soooo not the reason I come to your house shirtless… sooooooo not…” Gavin moaned out, loving the attention he got from the other boy.

Why couldn’t the rest of his GoatFam get that this is the attention he craved.

Walker licked him with a cheeky grin on his face, then began moving his dick back and forth between that smooth ass. Rubbing up against Gavin’s hole with his thick teenage cock. Making the blond boy arch back again as Walker giggled, loving his reaction. “God, you’re cute. I haven’t topped in… damn, it’s been too long to remember!”

“It was when Stefan came over… mmm it was fun sharing that singer butt…” Gavin responded, after releasing another moan.

“Oh fuck yeah! We should call him… or Sawyer now he’s left the Squad,” Walker nibbled on Gavin’s neck, nudging him to tilt his head. The silver chain around his neck highlighted Gavin’s collarbone and the meeting of his pecs, but there was something about sucking his neck that Walker couldn’t get over. It drove him to vigorously humping that soft ass, trying to slip into Gavin. “You want this cock all to yourself for now though, don’t you?”

“Mmm, I would totally destroy Sawyer’s ass…” Gavin grunted. “But first… I want your beautiful dick in me…”

“Yes!” Walker cried happily, pulling back and down until his tip was up against Gavin’s hole. He gave a push, but it slipped past the hole. They both moaned at the force pushed against Gavin’s ring and the sensation of Walker sliding up his beautiful, soft cheeks. Upon trying again, he pushed slower until his tip pierced Gavin. “Sh-shit! Tight!”

“Mmm, you know I don’t bottom for many, babe…” Gavin moaned. Having only let a few stud fuck him in the past, including Ben Azelart.

Walker slowly eased himself deeper past the tight ring, lowering Gavin onto his cock. Their combined moan rang through the dark shower, bouncing off the metal walls. Their bodies were cascading in the hot water, dripping from them as Walker slammed his cock inside, making it splash off of them both in a shimmering rain. Gavin gasped, clinging tightly to Walker as he felt the sudden shove of a cock burying balls deep inside his tight hole. Letting out a low groan as his body was forced to adjust.

“F-Fuck Walk… did you get bigger?” Gavin grunted from the lengthier sensation then he was used to from his fling with Walker.

“Ma-maybe I h-have!” Walker hissed from behind grit teeth. Scrunching his face up as he felt Gavin’s rectal walls hugging his cock tightly. He pulled back an inch or two, then rammed it back into the depths of Gavin’s sexy ass. “Ugnh! Nghh, I love this ass!”

“J-Jentzen was sooooo stupid to dump you for that whoreee…” Gavin moaned out between deep breaths and light moans, as Walker’s cock thrusted back and forth inside of his tight young ass.

“Fl-Flex… your hole!” The taller boy said breathlessly, pounding Gavin hard. Fucking his sexy twink body right into the wall as he held him by either leg.

Gavin only moaned as he flexed his ass hard.

Walker couldn’t believe the tightness as he shoved his dick into it. Hitting Gavin’s prostate with his awkward aim, used to being the bottom. But he looked amazing as a top, flexing his sexy ass cheeks while swinging his slim hips back and forth hard. It better defined Walker’s abs while also drawing forth his huskier moans that contrasted his soft voice. Gavin couldn’t get enough of watching him go, that sexy blond beast of a twink. Feeding his tight ass that big cock, taking long thrusts so every inch could enjoy him.

Jolts of electricity ran through his body every time Walker hit that spot inside, from his insides and out through his own cock grinding on Walker, through his limbs then expressed out of his mouth in a howl. But these jolts weren’t finished at just a shake and a moan. No, when Walker resumed his assault on Gavin’s neck, he screamed in bliss.

“FUCK ME!” Came out of him without meaning to, and it sent Walker into a lustful spiral hoping to fuck those words from Gavin’s lips. Fucking like a jackhammer, filling the shower with wet clashes of flesh as he sunk into Gavin’s neck.

“You want it harder, bro?” Walker growled, giving the boy some hard slams into his ass.

“Yeah…” Gavin kissed him hard, then nibbled on Walker’s lip. “Lemme feel it brutal…”

“Damn…” Walker moaned as he pushed Gavin up against the wall of the shower. Placing his hands against the wall as he began to jackhammer into Gavin’s tight hole, moans filling the large shower from both of the horned up teenagers.

“Ah-Aghhhh!!” Forced to bite his lip just to stifle his moans, Gavin thrashed about. His legs wrapped around Walker now that the boy had let him go, meaning all the support for him to stay in the air was that cock pounding him like a beast. “Yesssss, FUCK ME WALKIE! GIVE ME THAT DICK!!”

“MMM! Those moans,” Walker shouted as he injected his dick deep into that hole, stretching Gavin open wider. “That’s why OnlyFans would love us! You’re! Just! SO! FUCKING! HOT!”

“Mmmmm, to bad we ain’t eighteen, we would fucking rock OnlyFans…” Gavin moaned in agreement. He opened his mouth to say more but the words were fuckd right from his lips when Walker resumed his brutal attack on his butt. Shoving every inch of that big dick balls deep inside him, making the silky smooth orbs slap against Gavin’s wet flesh. Over and over that was all he could hear. Above the shower’s roar, just Walker pounding him into the wall with no mercy left to offer. Using him like a toy. It was amazing. “NGHHH! That’s it Walker, keep fucking my ass like you mean it… feels soo good when you get so deep! You’re totally bigger now!”

“Big just for your sexy ass…” Walker moaned, with the teen unknown to Gavin a virgin outside of their own fucks. Having never believed that his crushes were good enough for him like Gavin was. Maybe why he only made out with Gavin so intensely as well, getting hot and heavy just with those lips. Which he then smashed together.

Gavin leaned into the kiss, melting on Walker. Easy since he had nowhere to go but wrap even tighter around Walker’s body. He moaned down the taller boy’s throat, and fed him the length of his tongue. Swirling them together in his mouth, exploring every inch as that big cock probed his juicy teenage ass. Pounded with such force into the shower wall. 

Their joined showers weren’t a thing to be ashamed of, they were a thing to bring them closer, with this steamy intimacy that left them both breathless. Gavin hated showering alone. Walker, bottom or top, completed him. It just wasn’t the same showering alone now, it was just so boring and he didn’t get why he should even bother.

Why have a lengthy shower if he wasn’t getting.

Rolling his head around, sinking teeth into his lip again, Gavin pulled back. A low groan escaping him as Walker hammered ruthlessly. “Unnnngh, babe… we’re missing something!”

“No we aren’t…” Walker protested, trying to keep fucking.

“We are! Since when,” Gavin kissed him with a cheeky grin, “Do we shower or fuck without music?”

“Oh, I have the best music… your moans and cries for me…” Walker purred, not caring that numerous people within the house now knew what the boys were up to due to said moan and cries.

“And you say I’m a bad flirt,” Gavin wiggled his hips. “Forgetting to fuck something, babe?”

“Babe, huh…? Hmm, I like that,” The tall boy decided, before returning to pounding Gavin into the wall. Feeding that ass just what it wanted. “You should dump trying to be with girls and just let me do this… all the time…”

Gavin could only moan in response as Walker jackhammered his hole.

Walker flexed his muscles taut, putting full effort into the brutality of fucking Gavin Magnus’ tight little hole. Pushing up against the shower wall, so close to the blond twink that their chests were pushed together. Their abs, Gavin’s cock, all soaked in the hot water and precum dripping from that shorter boy’s delicious rod. The friction between them was hot enough to start a fire, if not for the water. Their moans mingled into one loud cry. Walker couldn’t stop himself and just kept slamming in harder, faster.

Until it was literally too much.

“I’M CUMMING, DUDE!!!!” He shouted, face scrunched up. Every fibre of his being focused on pounding Gavin hard as he could, while holding back a steaming hot load that churned up more cum by the second. A fruitless effort as the horny teenage roared, unleashing a hot flood of cum deep into Gavin’s tightness. Painting the walls white, then the shower as it dripped around his pulsing cock. Gavin screamed in pleasure, but Walker had to kiss him before they were too loud. “Mmm!”

Gavin arched back against the wall, feeling all that hot cum pouring inside him. After flexing his hole like a vice around Walker, nothing else could drip from him. Trapping that cum inside. “N-Not letting your cum out…”

“Good boy,” Walker moans satisfied. As his body slouched tiredly, his feet and thus Gavin began to slip. The boy retook his grasp, only this time both hands on Gavin’s ass. “You know… I honestly could pound you again… right now!”

“D-Do it… I don’t wanna lose your cock…” Gavin begged, moaning from the thought.

Walker’s lips twitched into a frown for just a moment. “Oh…” His fingers curled around Gavin’s cock. “I was… kind of hoping you’d call me greedy and… well…”

“F-Fuck you?” Gavin grinned.

Walker nodded slowly, looking sheepish.

“Get in position.”

Quick to pull out of the tight boy, at the expense of cum leaking out, Walker got down on his hands and knees while Gavin turned off the water. Walker lowered his face to the ground, then used both hands to spread his cheeks and expose the pink hole craving dick. “S-sorry I couldn’t keep up being a top…”

“Babe… I like both sides of you and I’m going to enjoy this.” Gavin grinned, grabbing onto his throbbing cock and lining up with Walker’s fuckable looking hole.

“Fu-fuck me, babe,” Walked pushed his ass back against the probing member.

The house was once again reminded of what was going on when Gavin’s cock slammed in, with Walker crying out from the forceful pleasure.

“OOOOOH GOD YES!” Walker screamed into the floor as the cock drove itself deep into his body.

“Mmm, that’s it Walkie, scream for me!” Gavin purred, loving the sound of Walker screaming due to his cock. “Who owns your ass, baby?

“YOU! Gavin! You own me!” Pushing his tight ass back onto the cock, Walker fucked himself on Gavin’s length. Loving his Gavin didn’t bother grabbing his hips, he just thrust forward to meet that ass, with both hands behind his head flexing and moaning. Licking his lips so seductively as he owned Walker’s ass.

“Damn right…” Gavin growled, grabbing onto Walker’s hips and pounding away. His own orgasm getting closer, having been on edge since Walker had been pounding his prostate.

Walked screamed out loud, feeling the same electricity running through Gavin now course through his veins. A tightness down to his wrists that made his toes curl up. Gavin knew just how to hit every little spot inside that set his body on fire with white hot passion. His screams expressed the sheer euphoria rocking him at that moment.

“HARDER GAV! FUCK ME HARDER!” Walker screamed, for the people in the house to hear and feel incredibly awkward.

“Unff, that’s it… keep begging for me,” Gavin told him, slamming balls deep once more. Filling every inch of that sexy twink with his cock, as his own cute moans erupted out.

He wouldn’t get to hear too many more moans, as his moans weren’t the only thing attempting to erupt out of him. Biting his lip, Walker let his eyes roll back in his skull. Fucked so hard by the shorter, brutally fucking boy. His gaps and groans were sexual fuel for Gavin, slamming harder the louder his sexy friend came.

“Walkie… I… gonna… NUT!” Gavin grunted out, fucking his best friend harder as his orgasm ran through his system.

“You sound like a caveman!” Walker giggled even as the fuck got more intesne. His little sexy ass wiggled, “Mmm, but whatever, blow your load in me!”

Playing up Walker’s comment with the last of his focus, Gavin grunted out. “Gavin… cum… in… sexy… Walkie!!!”

With that the ‘goat’ moaned loudly and his load fired. Shooting every hot rope of his cum deep into Walker. His feet dug into the ground and back arched up, pushing Walker down while shooting all that hot cum. Emptying all he had inside, before slumping with a satisfied grin.

“We… might… need another shower,” Walker chuckled, feeling sweaty and coated in cum.

“Oooh a round three?” Gavin purred, with a giggle.

“I can’t even stand up!” The tall boy giggled back.

Gavin smirked, lifting his hips slowly before slamming back in with a moan. “Then I get to be on top… again!”


End file.
